Down the Rabbit Hole
by Shadow over Egypt
Summary: Stuck escorting the son of a visiting CEO around New York Kaiba is NOT happy, and the teen he’s guarding keeps interrupting his murder investigation. That they hate each other doesn’t help, and those odd, killer monsters aren't so great either. [YY x SK]
1. Meeting Alice

**Shadow: **Here I go again, starting yet _another _fic when I should be working on my older ones. (-grins-) So sue me (though I'd appreciate if you didn't); this fic has been lurking in my notebooks for a good year and a half and needs out. Please, take the time to read the babble below before you move onto the story – it contains some important(ish) stuff.

_**Warnings: **_This is shonen-ai/yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, don't read – 'kay? I refuse to be held to blame because someone is unable to click the handily located back-button on-screen. Seriously, you can't miss it. It's a big, blue arrow on most PCs that I know of.

Also – this fic has…slightly gory moments. Or mentions things which some people may find disturbing. So, you've all been warned.

_**Summary: **_Stuck escorting the son of a visiting CEO around New York City Seto Kaiba is –not- a happy police captain, and the teen he's guarding keeps interrupting his murder investigation. The fact they hate each other doesn't help, and those odd killer monsters chasing after them both aren't really being all that constructive either… [YYxSK

_**Notes: **_Obviously, this is an AU. It's set in New York City, America (if I don't make that obvious enough). Uh…also be aware o' the fact I had to research nigh everything about this fic heavily, as in no way, shape or form am I either vaguely American, or a member of the police force. (grins) A large thankyou to _Hikari Daeron _for all her help as usual – without which this story wouldn't even be possible. All mistakes are my own.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own neither _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ – for the universe I have set this in - or any version of _Alice in Wonderland _– for the fic and chapter title. Both belong to their respective creators, _Kazuki__ Takahashi and Lewis Carroll. _

_**Translations:**_

_Miw-sher_ (Egyptian)Kitten

_Hai _(Japanese)_ – _Yes

_Otou-sama/ Otou-san _(Japanese)_ – _Father

_Gomen Nasii _(Japanese)_ – _I'm very sorry

* * *

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Alice**

"_Mommy…"_

"_C'mon sweetheart, we're almost home."_

_Feet, tripping over from tiredness, one small hand covering a yawn, the other clutching tightly to his mother's hand. "Mama…there's a…" _

_His mother smiled, red hair swinging over her face. "Are you tired, miw-sher? It's well past your bedtime."_

"_I'm not-" Another yawn, "tired."_

"_Uh-huh…" A laugh. "I think somebody needs a rest after running around all day. Did you have fun at Hiro's?"_

"_Aa…" A sleepy nod. "Hiro's mom had muffins."_

_Another laugh, his mother stopping suddenly and bending down. "Tell you what miw-sher, do you want a piggyback home? Daddy'll be wondering where we are."_

_A bright smile, a small body about to scramble onto the woman's back-_

"_Mommy…" _

"_What is it sweetheart?" _

_Hesitance, a small hand unconsciously tightening on his mother's shoulder. _

"_Where did all the light go?"_

"_Whatever do you m-"_

_The woman's words stopped, her eyes widening. Mist slowly seeped towards them, slow, rolling clouds of purple-black, a chilling cold touching their skin, soaking into their blood. A wailing, the sound of heavy, sluggish footsteps approaching. A groaning, grunting…._

_Hands tightened further, a small body pressing against the woman's side._

"_Mommy." Fear. "Mama, mom…what __**is**__ it?"_

_The footsteps came closer._

_His voice rose slightly, anxiety pitching it at a shriller note. "__**Mommy?**__"_

"_Yami-"_

"YAMI!"

Yami started awake, jerking upright and smacking into the food tray attached to the seat in front, knocking his half-full can of Pepsi flying and soaking both himself and his book lying next to it in flat cola.

_Ah… _Ruby eyes widened in dismay, a slim hand picking the now rather soggy paperback edition of Shakespeare's _The Tempest_ out of the brown liquid it was swimming in, dangling it between thumb and forefinger.

An almost mournful note in his voice. "So much for great literature…"

A _tch _from the seat beside him. "Yami, will you stop fooling around? You're almost _twenty _for God's sake; try acting with a little maturity!"

Yami obediently ducked his head to the man in the chair next to him, stifling the wince as the movement caused his now soggy shirt to finally make contact with his skin, the seatbelt sticking rather uncomfortably to the material. "Hai, otou-sama. Gomen nasii."

"Ah…it's alright." Hatori Mouto regarded his son with a mixture of exasperation and sympathy. "I'm sorry about startling you, but I'd been trying to wake you for some time." He nodded a head at the window on his son's other side. "We're about to land."

"We are?" _Tempest _and Pepsi were forgotten immediately, Yami eagerly peering out the cabin porthole…and drew back, frowning. "It's raining."

Hatori laughed. "It's been raining for a good half hour."

"Still…" Yami put his tray back in the upright position, pulling a face as he saw the extent of damage to his shirt, "I hope it ends soon; this is my first ever trip to America." An almost-pout at his father. "I want it to be perfect."

A raised eyebrow, Hatori's smile indulgent. "I'm sure it will be."

* * *

As days went, Seto Kaiba was having a pretty good one. His alarm had been working that morning, his uniform exactly where he'd left it the night before (as opposed to scattered around the general vicinity of his bedroom even though he was _sure _he'd arranged it so it was all stuck together). The sun was shining (_finally_, it had been raining for two days straight, and only ended sometime that day after dawn), the birds were twittering their usual feather-brained good mornings as he went past Central Park, and he was on his way to his favourite café for his daily breakfast of steaming hot coffee (black) and _pain au chocolat_Yes, it was a pretty good day…which, due to the natural course of things, Murphy's Law and just plain _bad _karma, was about to be thoroughly screwed up.

Or at least severely rained upon.

'…_yet again Arthur Watkins, Police Commissioner of the New York City Police Department, has refused to comment. Speculation abounds on the nature of the deaths, as police have consistently refuted all questions asked of them and declared the case confidential. Even following Watkins' declaration last month that the incidents are all unrelated many remain doubtful, and the secrecy of the police is only heightening suspicion.'_

Kaiba scowled. Yes, karma was right on time that morning, this time via radio. The annoying broadcast floated down from some window in the apartments surrounding the park. A few people in the brunet's path quickly stepped out of his way, unwilling to cross the scary-looking police captain. And still the radio continued to blare:

'_An inside source claims at least three captains have declined charge of the case, unwilling to face the responsibility such a spate of deaths has brought. With this news -"_

The channel was changed abruptly, and a cheery jingle advertising New York muffins (_'they're hot to trot - that's what!') _came on instead. Kaiba scowled some more, and lengthened his pace. He _really _needed that coffee now…

* * *

The scent of lemon disinfectant was still in the air from cleaning the night before when Kaiba pushed open the door to the station with his free hand, draining the last dregs of his drink with the other before chucking the polystyrene cup into a handily situated bin just inside the entrance. The officer on duty recognised him from his perch behind the station front desk, nodding a greeting to his superior before quickly averting his gaze again – Seto Kaiba was never usually in the greatest of moods at the _best_ of times, least of all first thing in the morning; so it was safest to keep one's head down at all times in the brunet's company to avoid one's head being bitten off. The man's team were the rare exception to the rule – but they made up for that by being on the receiving end of Kaiba's sharp tongue so oft. Ordinary mortals were simply advised to keep the _hell _out of the way.

Kaiba moved through the station's – noticeably _empty _- hallways to his office. It was really too early for any of his direct underlings to be in, and so he had some time to himself (which was rather a relief, judging by the sanity of most of them).

Kaiba's private office, by all standards, was quite a nice one. As an Captain he, of course, had one to himself, with a larger room outside devoted to the various captains he got to er-well to be blunt – order around on a day-to-day basis (they all had to share one room divided up by boards into cubicles). Kaiba's office was separated from the main room by a wall half plaster, half glass, and the glass had optional blinds that could be drawn across it to hide the inside from outside's snooping eyes. The walls of the office were cream, and the floor was thin carpet of a denim blue. The furniture was plain wood, carefully polished, and the various pieces of stationary arranged on the room's desk were neat and orderly. Very few personal items decorated the room – a white dragon paperweight sat on the left of Kaiba's desk (it was a running joke in the station that some days the dragon's temper and Kaiba's were one and the same), while a framed photograph of two boys stood on the right – one of whom was clearly Kaiba himself as a young boy. A plain vase stood on top of his filing cabinet, filled with appleblossom and scarlet lilies – and that was it. The room spoke very little about its occupant – either Seto Kaiba was an exceedingly _dull _man, or a very private one.

The office's blinds were shut that morning so Kaiba opened them – including the one on the window that showed the world outside the building. Morning sunlight streamed through into the room instantly, golden and bright, slanting through the gaps between the buildings opposite the street and filling the office with light.

It…wasn't such a bad day. Sure, the radio had brought up the unwelcome reminder of the unsolved attacks plaguing the city and the police department – unsolved crime equalled grief from superiors, and those superiors in turn received much more of said grief from those higher up in the ethers of the state who were growing 'increasingly concerned for public safety'. In reality, most of the overpaid, blustering hypocrites were concerned with covering up their own behinds – they had to be seen doing something, or else they could well be out of a job (and New York city's elected did _not _want to be losing their nice little pay checks anytime soon, thankyou very much). But…it was still a nice day, and there hadn't been an attack for a fortnight (an attack they'd _heard _about, some of Kaiba's internal pessimism quickly pointed out). This was good, as it gave his team and him – the poor unfortunates who had taken on the case, though thankfully they'd managed to keep that knowledge out of the paparazzo's clutches insofar - some more time to attempt to solve the other attacks, without having to worry about a new set. (It was also _bad, _the internal pessimism piped up again, as they had no leads whatsoever from _any _of the first incidents and, horrible as it was to admit it, they'd most likely need another corpse in the hopes to gain _some _sort of information or evidence.)

Something…something was really _wrong _in New York. A run of killings had been occurring across the city, the likes no-one was accustomed to. Sure, New York had more than its fair share of crime, but these attacks were _brutal. _There had been at least twenty incidents the police knew of concerning both sole victims and groups, and not a single person had survived. The bodies…some of the bodies had been mutilated beyond all recognition, forensics having to use dental records as a method of identifying the corpses. Chunks of flesh had been ripped away by what looked like _teeth _on some; others had been cleaved straight in two. One poor woman had had her stomach torn open, while a young man –

They were still looking for his body neck-down.

These attacks were gruesome and unprecedented – even New York hadn't seen anything like them before, on this scale. And yet…all the killings had nothing to link them, save the fact they all occurred within a few weeks of each other. It was too much to be a coincidence – yet they could find no _evidence!_

Kaiba punched his fist into the wall, suddenly angry. It was _his _job to stop these kinds of things from happening, to protect the innocent citizens of New York and still… He felt useless. The body count kept rising and his team kept turning up _nothing _time and time again…!

This couldn't go on.

* * *

"_Wow…" _Yami was used to living the high life. He'd been brought up the son of the man who was the head of one of Japan's largest gaming corporations, and was quite used to being surrounded by luxury. But…but _this…! _"Otou-sama…" The teen dropped his bag in the hallway of the suite he'd be staying in while he and his father were in America, "otou-sama, just how _much _did you pay for this place?!"

Hatori Mouto glanced around the suite, a little confused. "You don't like it?"

"'_Like' _it?" Yami was still completely taken aback. "I _love _it!! We actually _own _this place? I mean…_wow."_

Hatori smiled. The suite in question – well, it was more of a condo, to be exact - was one of the few at the Plaza Hotel – the Edwardian suite – in New York. He'd bought it a few years back mostly to impress, but he'd found it came in useful for his many trips to America. While he wasn't using it he rented it out to some of his richer friends.

The Edwardian suite contained a living room, a bedroom, a large bathroom, a medium-sized toilet (rather snootily referred to as the powder-room), and a Butler's Pantry. The condo's lighting and heating were controlled by an electronic touch-screen system as well as switches, and the very same system linked the suite to every part of the Hotel including the Butler, room service, cleaning and various other sources. It was a beautiful, elegant place, with a stunning view of the Plaza grounds when one glanced out of the window.

All in all, it was _more_ than adequate enough to be a home for Yami for a few months.

Hatori himself would be merely staying in a room during the time he was in the city – he had business elsewhere in the States to attend to, and would be spending time overnight in other cities. There was no need for him to rent a flat for the simple fact it would be _empty _most of the time as he'd be away. Yami, on the other hand, was staying put in New York City for the whole visit, and so was being given all the extra space.

"Just don't trash the place." Hatori's smile grew as his nineteen year-old (soon to be twenty) son shot him an indignant look. "It's pointless pouting about it – you and Yugi _did _manage to completely ruin the downstairs lounge but two years ago during one of your parties."

"Hey, that had absolutely _nothing _to do with-"

"_And _you managed to tear apart your bedroom that one time when your significant other at that period…ah…'stayed over'."

Yami flushed red, and quickly shut up.

His father laughed. "Just try to keep damage to a minimum, alright? …Now, the mayor of New York is quite keen to please both you and I while we are here-"

"He wants you to invest in local business?"

"Of course." Hatori nodded. "Anyway, due to our status, he's offered us both security and an escort during our stay-"

Crimson eyes widened, Yami suddenly having a good idea of what his father was going to say. "Otou-san, you _didn't-!"_

"I'm not letting you wander about this city completely alone, Yami."

"'Tou-san, I'm _twenty _next month, that's-"

"-Not even the legal _drinking _age here in America." Hatori crossed his arms, overriding his son's protests. "You are underage Yami, and the son of a wealthy – and quite notable, if I do say so myself – businessman. You're the heir to quite a bit of money… I am _not _letting you jeopardise your own safety by wandering around an unknown country without an escort."

"_Father-!"_

"Yami, either you _graciously _accept the escort the mayor is offering to you, or I leave half the security team we brought with us to guard you, and follow you at all times."

Yami frowned, disliking _immensely _the choices offered to him. His father was the only one who ever managed to completely, and effectively, control him, and it rankled every time the man pulled – in Yami's eyes – such a dirty trick on him.

The teen sighed. There really wasn't all that much choice to start with – he _hated _his father's security, and most of them didn't like him all too much either. After giving them the slip one too many times in his younger days they'd learned to grow wise to his tricks, and now whenever Yami was being guarded by them he found himself completely unable to get away without being caught. Also, they fussed over everything he did, and treated him like a five year-old. So…

"…Who's the escort?"

* * *

"Er-Captain?" A dark-eyed, dark-haired head stuck itself round the door of Kaiba's office, looking suitably apologetic for interrupting a superior officer hard at work.

"What is it, Kingston?" Kaiba dropped the case file he'd been flicking through with a sigh, raising his gaze to meet that of one of his direct underlings. Adam Kingston was an intelligent, serious officer and Kaiba respected him; for Adam to interrupt him must mean something was up – and it had to at least be a little more than that glutton Wheeler stealing all the tea-break donuts for the _n_th time.

Kingston pushed the door open "Captain, Inspector Allenham's here to see you in person."

"Then by all means, show him in." Kingston nodded and left the office, coming back again a few seconds later with a taller, older officer. Kaiba stood to greet his superior (Kingston quickly left the office). "Inspector Allenham, sir. To what do I owe this honour?"

"Captain." Allenham's smile was friendly as he strolled into the room. "Ah…do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all, sir -" Allenham had set himself down in the chair on the other side of the desk and motioned Kaiba to do the same, so the brunet complied. "May I inquire as to the nature of your visit? I very much doubt this is a social call."

"Ah, straight down to business. It's one of the things I most admire about you Captain – but again, I digress." The Inspector nodded, leaning forward in his chair. "You may or may not have heard, but a Chief Executive officer for a high-tech gaming corporation is visiting New York for a few months. The…Mouto Corporation, I believe?"

"I've heard of them." Kaiba's reply was blunt, his blue eyes guarded.

"I don't doubt it Captain, not with _your _background." Allenham coughed, continuing. "The man has brought with him his son for the trip and, naturally, the mayor has extended a warm and welcoming hand to the two of them."

"His Honour is most kind." Sarcasm rang in Kaiba's voice. "May this welcoming hand have any inclination towards Mouto Corporations' pockets?"

His superior cracked a grin. "Quite possibly. Anyway, as I said – Mr. Hatori Mouto – Mouto Corporation's CEO – has brought his eldest son with him on his trip. The boy is going to be staying in New York City while his father attends to business here and in local cities and states, and of course will need suitable protection. The mayor has offered to _provide _this protection in an effort to enamour Mr. Mouto to the city's good intentions. The boy requires only a simple escort, one or two guardians and-"

"_Oh_ no." Kaiba suddenly knew where the conversation was leading, "_Sir." _He thoughtfully tacked on the end. "Inspector, with all due respect: I'm a cop, not a babysitter."

His superior smiled, but his expression was tight. "The teen needs accompaniment, detective. He has hostage-potential; his father is the CEO of the Mouto Corporation, and I'm sure you don't even need the expertise of your background for you to know how well-off that company is at the moment. I'm loathe to send the grunts to look after him, and besides, to do so would be a direct snub to Mr. Mouto. The mayor wants Mouto corporation's money in Captain, and _I'm _not going to be the one explaining to him why the company president high-tailed it out of town. This is politics – there's little I can do about it."

"Sir, I'm busy with the events out here. I _really _don't think-"

"There's no-one else I'd trust with this close enough, Kaiba and the boy _needs _a representative of the police force with him. I have arranged for you to be introduced to Mr. Mouto and his son next Monday; the mayor is throwing a party. Bring an officer with you for company, if you must - I will be there to further brief you, and introduce you to your charge."

Kaiba sighed. "Understood."

His lieutenant smiled. "And Kaiba?"

"Yes sir?"

"Be nice."

* * *

Captain Seto Kaiba of the New York City Police Department was undeniably, and irrefutably, _bored. _Out of his mind, if you wished to be exact.

This party…Kaiba wrinkled his nose in distaste. The 'high-life' as many called it, had never appealed to him, nor affected him in the same way as countless others seemed to be affected. A giant room filled to the brim with elegant, bejewelled guests did not inspire him, and the thousands of tedious political conversations filling the air did _anything _but keep him enthralled.

This was New York City's elite, and splendour was on display all around to make sure no-one forgot that. Kaiba had successfully survived the evening so far by making small-talk with the innumerable ladies that seemed to find the 'young attractive captain' like a large collection of homing devices, but _still. _He couldn't take much more of this. Parties like this were one of the reasons he'd abandoned this sort of life in the _first _place…

Detective Kingston, at his side, merely looked amused at his superior's discomfort. "It will all be over soon, sir. Just imagine you're in a happy place inside your head."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him.

The black-haired young man smiled, shrugging. "It works for Joey. He claims he has a mountain of jelly donuts there covered in sprinkles."

"Just _why _does it not surprise me that Wheeler could come up with such an idio-"

"Good _evening,_ Captain; Detective." Somehow, while the two had been talking, Inspector Allenham had appeared from the crowd, effectively dispelling all the clinging girls that had gathered around the policemen. "Could I introduce to you the President of Mouto Corporation, Mr. Hatori Mouto?"

Kaiba stiffened, suddenly formal. "Mr. Mouto. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand to the Japanese businessman. "I have heard so much about your company."

"This would be Captain Kaiba, Mr. Mouto," (Allenham was still making introductions,) "the primary escort for your son. He is the youngest Captain on the force by a good many years, was top of the Academy in many areas and – well, we here at the NYPD are all very proud of him. Beside him we have Detective Kingston, another loyal and notable officer."

"It is an honour to meet you Captain; Detective." Mr. Mouto smiled pleasantly at both men, and they (rather forcedly in the case of one lanky brunet) back at him. "I am glad to know my son will be in safe hands here; he is quite precious to me."

"Our children always are." Allenham nodded knowledgeably. "Myself, I have two daughters and a son, and though the two girls are young ladies now, I still worry. It's always reassuring to know they're in safe hands…" The Inspector coughed, drawing himself back to the subject at hand. "The good Captain here will escort your son wherever he wishes to go in New York, Mr. Mouto – within reason of course. I must inform you Captain Kaiba is quite at a liberty to refuse to allow your son to venture into certain areas – for his own safety, of course – should the Captain feel it is necessary for such a restriction."

"That is perfectly acceptable." A nod from the CEO. "I suppose I should now introduce my son and your charge for the next few months Captain Kaiba, shouldn't I?"

"That would be -" Allenham halted mid-sentence.

From seemingly nowhere Hatori Mouto pulled a…_unique-_looking youth, the man's lips twitching slightly in the beginnings of a smile as the Inspector, Kaiba and Kingston all tried so very hard not to gawk.

Hatori nodded benignly at the trio. "This is my son – Yami Mouto."

Yami, to put it mildly, was a bit of a surprise. The teen was dressed agreeably enough; in a crimson shirt and black dress pants, a gold pendant hanging around the youth's neck and resting upon his shirt; but…well…_wow. _'Yami' looked to be about seventeen, and he was one _handsome _teenager. Hatori Mouto's son had golden skin from time spent so long under the sun, soft tan glowing with health. He was slim, frame lithe and catlike; clothes clinging in _all _the right places to subtle muscles. Yami's hair spiked up in glorious mix of ruby, ebony and gold, bangs the colour of ripened wheat framing his sharp face. Deep eyes of an exotic crimson studied the world, scarlet depths outlined with coal-dark eyeliner.

The Inspector recovered his voice first. "Mr. Mouto." He held out a hand to Yami. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

An elegant eyebrow raised towards his hairline, but Yami's words were perfectly polite. "And I, you…Inspector Allenham – wasn't it?"

A tight smile. "…You are quite attentive, Mr. Mouto."

Yami's father nodded. "My son is an exceptionally gifted youth, Inspector. Hardly anything gets past him. Yami is nothing if he is not astute."

"Admirable." Another forced smile. "Young Mr. Mouto…may I introduce Captain Seto Kaiba and Detective Kingston? The Captain will be the one escorting you during your stay here."

Cool, unreadable ruby eyes turned on Kaiba, a slow appraisal staring in their dark orbs as the detective unflinchingly met his gaze. "Captain…" The youth extended a hand, "it is an honour to meet you." He smiled – catlike once more. "You look exceedingly young for your position…I must commend you on…_exceptional _skills."

Kaiba bristled. "They are quite adequate enough, I assure you."

"I don't doubt it." The reply was glib. "Though…your name rings a bell, Captain. 'Kaiba'… are you of the Kaiba Corporation fame?"

"I possess no association with KaibaCorp; the name is merely a coincidence." Kaiba's own reply was brittle.

Allenham coughed, sensing the good captain's seemingly docile temperance was being put under great strain. "Yami – may I call you that?" (A brief nod.) "Yami, forgive me for asking, but how old are you?"

"I turn twenty on the seventh of the next month."

Kingston nearly spat out the mouthful of champagne he'd swiped from a passing waiter's tray. "You're _how _old?!"

Amused crimson eyes turned on him. "Deducing from the fact I turn twenty on my next birthday, it would be safe to assume I am _nineteen_, Detective."

"I – you – I mean, yes of course -"

"You're babbling, Detective."

"Yes – you're quite right and -" Kingston faltered. "I'm just going to shut up now."

"That would be constructive."

As Kingston blushed, Kaiba felt his irritation with Yami Mouto rise another notch. Adam hardly _ever _flushed – this…_boy _was making one of his finest officers look like a bumbling idiot –

"You must forgive the detective." Kaiba placed a sweetly insincere smile on his face. "It was so terribly hard to deduce your age at first – I believe we took you for being fifteen?"

Yami's eyes narrowed, and Allenham let out a low hiss.

"_Kaiba!"_

The youngest of their group looked at him in a placating manner. "Inspector, please do not reprove the good Captain. Kaiba should not be condemned for human behaviour – I believe, after all, it is natural for one to be jealous of someone both younger _and _smarter than them?"

"'_Jealous'!" _Kaiba looked indignant. "Why you-"

"_Captain Kaiba." _Allenham forced firmness into his voice, cutting off the younger man.

"_Yami!" _Hatori scolded his son.

Kingston had by then recovered from his blush, and tried very hard not to laugh. He hid his amusement though, when the stern gazes of both his superiors latched on him disapprovingly. "Er-" The detective tried to come up with something that would ensure the four other members of their small group didn't lunge at each other's – and his as well if he was unlucky – throats. Inspiration struck when another waiter passed by with a tray full of the traditional small snacks. Smiling, Kingston lifted this from the startled man's hands, and offered it to the glaring quartet around him.

"Would anyone care for some refreshments?"

* * *

**Shadow: **Feedback would be greatly appreciated, thanks. And….now I'd best go start writing stuff up for _next _month. (grins) 


	2. The White Rabbit

**Shadow: **The much-belated second chapter. (winces at the time between updates) Remember children, throwing rocks at the naughty authoress may be satisfying, but it will most likely land her in hospital - and who will write then?

_**Warnings: **_Shonen-ai/ yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, don't read – 'kay? I refuse to be held to blame because someone is unable to click the handily located back-button on-screen. Seriously, you can't miss it. It's a big, blue arrow on most PCs that I know of.

Also – this fic has…slightly gory moments. Or mentions things which some people may find disturbing. So, you've all been warned.

_**Notes: **_Obviously, this is an AU. It's set in New York City, America (if I don't make that obvious enough). Uh…also be aware o' the fact I had to research nigh everything about this fic heavily, as in no way, shape or form am I either vaguely American, or a member of the police force. (grins) A large thankyou to _Hikari Daeron _for all her help as usual – without which this story wouldn't even be possible. All mistakes are my own.

_**Translations:**_

_Hai _(Japanese) - Yes

_Otou-san _(Japanese)_ – _Father

_Gomen _(Japanese)_ – _I'm sorry

_Kami-sama _(Japanese)_ - _God

* * *

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 2: The White Rabbit**

"I don't _believe _it." Joey Wheeler smacked the top of the office percolator desperately, vainly trying to get the appliance to actually _work. _"We jus' got this thing last week!"

His friend and colleague, Kenni Ellison, glanced up from the reports she'd been rifling through on her desk with a frown. "Aw, don't tell me the damned thing's gone and _broke?" _She stood and walked over to Joey's side, green eyes exasperated. She gave it an experimental thump, copying the blond's lead. The coffee machine remained stubbornly unresponsive.

Kenni sighed, returning to her desk and plopping down in her seat. "Well, ain't _that _a bitch an' a half."

"What is?" Adam Kingston entered the room, files tucked under one arm.

"The coffee machine's gone an' broke." Kenni shot a pout their more serious friend's way. "_Save _us, Adam. Can't you pop out and fetch us some caffeine from the café down the road? Last I checked your girlfriend worked there – can't you get her to give us a deal or something?"

Adam smiled, depositing the files on his own desk. "Sorry, but I'm officially on-duty now, Kenni; you'll have to wait til' break if you want coffee."

Kenni sighed, but nodded agreeably. "I'll live – somehow."

Joey, meanwhile, had wandered over to Kingston's desk to idly poke at the files his colleague had just put down. "Whatcha' got here?"

"The latest reports from the CSU."

Both Kenni's and Joey's ears perked up, the former chancing a question. "They got anything interesting for us?"

"Pretty much nada, from what I got told in brief." Adam glanced over at the office their superior owned, but could see nothing through the clear glass due to the blinds being shut. "Is the captain in yet?"

"He's in the station somewhere…" Kenni waved a hand vaguely to the door that led to the corridor they had all came in by, flicking through the top file with the other. "Last I heard he was giving Rodgers grief. Some report or something…? I tried to keep as far away as possible; our dear captain appears to be on the warpath this morning."

"I'll do my best to keep outta his way then." Joey crossed his arms. "I swear the guy _hates_ me."

"No, Joey – he thinks you're an idiot." Kenni smiled as the blonde spluttered, tossing curly red hair over her own shoulder. "Hey, I never said _I _thought you were a one. I know for a fact you're a smart guy, Joseph Wheeler – so close your trap before you _do _make an idiot of yourself and prove him right."

The door to the room opened suddenly, cutting off the conversation. Kaiba stormed through the outer office, a metaphorical black thundercloud hanging over his head (the lightning was practically visible), opening his own office door, striding in and closing it behind him with an almighty _slam. _

The trio outside looked at each other.

Adam, carefully, shut the CSU files. "…I think I'll wait a little while and give him these later."

* * *

Yami Mouto did _not _want to get out of his father's car. Sure, it was a very nice car, with very soft seats and its own chauffeur, but that really wasn't what was causing his hesitance. More, it was waited for him _outside _the car.

"'Tou-san, _please _don't abandon me to this guy?" He tried one last plea towards the man seated beside him. "It's pretty _obvious _after last night we don't get along and I -"

"'Perseverance in the face of difficulty', Yami – remember that. Besides…I get the feeling being forced into Captain Kaiba's company will be good for you."

"'_Good' _for me?" Yami looked incredulous. "How can the company of that – that – that _irritating_ manbe _good _for me?! He's a jacka-!"

Hatori coughed pointedly.

Yami hastily corrected himself. "_Gomen. _But otou-san, the captain really _is _quite insufferable-"

"As I'm sure _you _are, at times, Yami, as well."

"Otou-san! I'm not as bad as -"

"_Yami." _Hatori looked impatient. "I have a meeting in three quarters of an hour I must attend, and quite a large amount of traffic to get through before that. Will you _please _stop making so much of a fuss and go? I will see you back at the hotel this evening."

Yami bit his lip, but sighed and gave in. "Hai, otou-san. I'm sorry for causing a disturbance and -" He bobbed his head politely to his father, "I guess I will see you later." He opened the door of the car then, sliding out and closing it behind him. The vehicle drove away almost immediately and Yami was left, dread slowly settling his stomach, in front of the building that housed what he felt to be his imminent doom.

Slowly, Yami ascended the steps of the police station – shielding his eyes from the neon lights above the door marking it as such -, moving straight across the lobby to the officer behind the desk. He spent a few minutes waiting for the man there to get off the phone, putting a smile on the moment the receiver was down. "Hello, I'm -"

"Hel-_lo." _A bright voice suddenly spoke in Yami's ear, and a friendly hand was placed on the youth's shoulder. "You would be the Mouto heir?"

Startled, Yami turned to see a rather handsome, blond-haired blue-eyed young man dressed in a police officer's uniform behind him. "Um-"

"No need to speak." The stranger waved off his stumbling words. "Adam told me 'bout you, and there's no way in _hell _I could miss hair like that. It looks good by the way."

"Thanks, I -"

"I'm Jacob Rodgers, one of the poor underling lieutenantshere – though you can call me Jake." The blonde shot Yami a flirtatious smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yami extended a hand.

"Believe me," an exaggerated bow, Rodgers stealing his hand to plant a kiss on its back, "the pleasure is all _mine."_

Amused despite himself, Yami glanced to the officer behind the desk. "Is he always like this?"

The man grinned. "He gets worse."

Jake pouted. "You _wound _me, Herking."

"I take it it wasn't a head wound, else that coulda' knocked some sense into you." Herking twirled a hand about his ear. "Jakey here's a nutter. How our good captain hasn't throttled him yet's _beyond _me."

"Speaking of captains…" Jake abruptly grabbed Yami's hand, hauling the crimson-eyed youth away with him, "_this _one here has an appointment with ours. And we all know how much it would _pain _me to keep dear Kaiba from his work."

Herking merely laughed, and shooed them away.

* * *

The door to the office flew open, smacking into the wall with a bang and sending up a stack of papers in a swirling breeze. Rodgers strode in, taking centre-floor and announced:

"The _King _is _back!"_

Most of the room ignored him, Kenni voicing a noise of complaint as she had to hurry to snatch at the papers in the air. "Jake, if you do that again I'm going to have to castrate you."

"_Heeeey, _leave my crotch alone!"

Kenni sighed, not even looking up at the blonde. "_Believe _me Jake, I have little to no interest in your crotch as long as you -" green eyes glanced up at that point, suddenly catching sight of Yami standing a little way behind her work colleague, "hello, sugar. Who're you?"

"Kenni, who're you -" Kingston, too, looked up from his work, smiling when he noticed the youth who had caught Ellison's attention. "_Yami. _I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Detective." The foreign youth smiled pleasantly at Adam, extending a hand for the elder male to shake. "It's good to see you again." The man _had _been one of the few sane ones at the party the night before.

"Yami?" Joey poked his head up over the top of the desk-divide blocking his view of the office door. "Yami Mouto, Yami?"

"The one and only."

"And I brought him here." Jake ran to drape himself around Yami's shoulders, only to get caught by Kenni gripping on to the back of his shirt. "Hey! _Kenni…"_

"Don't mind him;" Adam rose from his seat to lay a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder, "he's the village idiot."

The youth looked a little bemused. "Er -"

"_Hey!" _Rogers' protests were getting louder, but Kenni still hadn't let go of his shirt.

"Come with me." Kingston crooked a finger and Yami followed him obediently, ignoring the shouts ("Kenni, you're gonna end up tearing my _shirt!" _"Then stop _struggling, _dammit!") behind them.

"_Adaaamm…" _Joey had sidled over so he stood between Kingston and the door to Kaiba's office. "You sure you want t'go in there righ' now? I mean, the captain's kinda pissy…"

"The captain's _always _'kinda pissy'." His fellow officer's voice was dry, and reluctantly Joey stepped out of the way so Adam could knock on the door. Hearing a gruff voice from within bidding him enter, the dark-haired young man pushed opened the door, Yami following on his heels as he went inside.

Kaiba looked up from his desk, going through a file. "Yes Kingston, what is it?" Blue eyes landed on Yami, the lieutenant's lips twisting slightly, before pressing together thinly. _"Ah." _He waved a hand at the door. "Thank you for bringing him, Kingston. You may go now."

"Sir." Adam gave a half-nod, turning and retreating out of the room quickly.

"Well, _that _seemed relatively peaceful." Kenni looked over interestedly from her station – Jacob had been abandoned to sulkily perch on the desk in his own area-, glancing in the half-window of her superior's office to see the man staring over at Yami. "They're not yelling yet, anyway."

Rodgers, still somewhat miffed at his female co-worker, crossed his arms and uttered his sour, rather _dour_ prediction. "I give the kid twenty minutes."

"Twenty _minutes?" _Joey snorted. "I give him that many seconds."

Ellison nodded. "Kaiba'll chew that kid up and spit him out."

Kingston sipped at his coffee, depositing the mug back on his desk before picking up a sheaf of papers. "Now, guys…you _know _you shouldn't talk about our commanding officer like that…"

Three sets of incredulous eyes stared at him.

A grin from black-haired officer. "…But don't let that stop you. Please, go right ahead."

Almost as if he knew they were talking about him – and he most likely _did _know – Kaiba closed the blinds on his half-window to the office outside, obscuring his personal office from the view of his curious subordinates.

With a sigh, Kenni crossed her arms and leaned on them, green eyes fixed on Kingston. "Adam darling, tell us about the Yami kid."

"He seemed a bit delicate if you ask me." Joey felt obliged to stick his two cents in again, interrupting the conversation.

Adam shook his head at the blonde. "…He's got a lot of spunk, Joey. You should've seen him at the party."

"Wait – the _party? That's _the kid Kaiba's gonna be babysitting? But that makes him…what?" His friend frowned.

"Nineteen, nearly twenty."

"_God." _Ellison stared at the chief's door as if to recall the image of the young man who had just breezed through it. "I thought him pushing sixteen."

"Hey, if _Kaiba _doesn't want to babysit him…" Rogers smirked when knowing gazes turned to him, "_I'd_ be more than willing."

Adam hit him over the back of the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "Don't you get enough of that from your boyfriend?"

"Besides," Joey added, "you'd prob'ly get done for child abuse."

"But he's legal-!"

Another well-placed thwap landed on the back of Rogers head. "_Cool _it Jakey; or else _I'll _be a-telling Riley…and I very much doubt ye'll be wanting to spend a month or so on the couch."

This time the glare was aimed at a one William Case – aka Will -, a friendly dark-haired man with an English father, an Irish mother and an accent for all occasions. Apparently, according to the steaming styrofoam cup of coffee he held in one hand, he'd just come in.

A whine. "But I was _kidding…!"_

As one, the room rolled their eyes.

"Jake-"

Whatever Adam might have said was cut off, the door to their superior's office opening and the man himself coming out, face like thunder, a smug Yami at his heels.

* * *

Some small, tiny, _sane _part of Yami Mouto wanted to chase after Adam Kingston as he left Kaiba's personal office, hurry out into the mad mass of underlings in the police station and therefore end up the furthest away from Seto Kaiba as he could possibly be. That selfsame spark of sanity, however, was smothered out, drowned in the deluge of stubbornness and arrogance that was Yami's personal mix, rising like the crest of a wave to meet the challenge presented in cold blue eyes looking his way.

In retrospect, sanity really hadn't stood a chance.

"Good morning, Captain Kaiba." Yami moved rather breezily from his position by the door, taking the seat opposite the brunet without even a by-your-leave. "How would you be today?"

Long, pointed silence.

Yami's eyes narrowed slightly, but his smile froze frigidly in place. "You know, I believe even in America it is customary to reply to someone if they ask you a question."

"It is customary, yes." Kaiba rose to his feet. "But I believe only in wasting my breath on those who at least attempt _some_ sort of sincerity." He crossed to the half-window of his office, shutting the blinds there with a vengeful snap before returning to his desk, and his work. "You didn't even make the attempt."

"What makes you think I was insincere?" Yami leaned forward on the other's desk, the beginning of a smirk lurking at the corners of his lips. "You could have just misjudged me."

Kaiba raked a scathing glance across his companion, taking note of the branded clothes, the fashionably just-so tanned skin, the mocking smile playing about the other's expression. "I doubt it."

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" It was a light, false question. "Many people would call it arrogance."

"You yourself being one of them."

"Don't make assumptions;" Yami chided, "Because I personally would call it sheer bloody-mindedness."

"How eloquent of you." Kaiba's opinion of Yami was, if it were actually physically possible, taking a steep dive off the side of a cliff, and tunnelling through the rock bed below. "My commendations on your extensive vocabulary."

"My thanks," Yami was utterly impervious to the jab, acid comments sliding off his skin like water. "Now should we get going Captain, or are you going to delight me with witty banter all day until I collapse from boredom?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Yami sighed. "Good Captain, are you so uncomprehending of Oxford English as to have not understood a word of what I just said, or are you just deaf? If it's the latter case you have my deepest condolences to have got so far in your field with such a disability -"

Kaiba growled. "Did you come here just to insult me to my face, Mr. Mouto?"

Yami sat up a little straighter in his seat, whipping out a dazzlingly fake smile. "I was wondering that myself as well actually, Captain, hence my earlier question. Since we appear to be going nowhere today would you like me to insult you behind your back as well?" Craning his chin slightly Yami cast a glance over his companion's shoulder, tone thoughtful as he announced: "I think there's room for me to stand between the back of your chair and the wall Captain, so you could take advantage of my offer and be insulted from all angles?"

"That's _enough!" _Kaiba slammed a hand down on his desk, his chair screeching in protest across the floor as he leapt to his feet. "Mr. Mouto, I have work to get done, and no time for your nonsense. Now -"

"Now _what, _Captain?" Yami seemed delightfully unbothered by the brunet's temper, even as Kaiba towered over him, glowering. "I may vex you, but it is still your duty to escort me around this city of yours, is it not?"

"I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you."

"Then take the issue up with your superior." Crimson eyes were frozen fire, as cold as Yami's tone. "It has nothing to do with me, and I _assure _you Captain, out of all the men and women I could've picked to be my escort from New York City you would not have even been in my top _one_ _hundred_. Now," the young man rose to his feet, graceful and poise, "need I repeat myself once more Captain, and enquire when we're going? Or have you picked up the hint yet?" If looks could kill – Yami only smiled sweetly as the most poisonous glare he'd ever received to date from anyone was shot his way, tactfully stepping out of the way as Kaiba stalked over to the office door, slamming the poor thing open and thundering out. Somewhat more demurely Yami followed him out, shutting the abused door behind him and offering a wry, amused bow to the stunned police officers in the room outside. "It was a pleasure meeting you." And then he and Kaiba were gone.

Joey, like the rest of the room with him, was still staring at the door their superior and his new acquaintance had just left by. "I don't _believe_ it…"

Kenni, mindful of the drool that was liable to come out if Joey kept his mouth agape like that too long, lifted the blond's jaw so that the teeth clicked together. "Nor do I, but it just happened so -"

"But – but the kid's still breathin'-!"

Jake grinned suddenly. "Five dollars on that situation changing by the end of the day."

Will Case shook his head. "Six, Jakey, and I gie him t'the end o' the week."

"Four, and I'm saying they kill each other by that point." This from Kenni. "Joey, Adam, either of you betting?"

The former asked shook his head. "I'll wait a bit, see how they do."

Kingston copied the motion. "I'm reserving judgement; I think you're all wrong. Those two…will give us a surprise, I think."

Jake patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. "The only surprise we'll be getting from them, Adam me lad, is the interestingly-shaped blood splatters on the sidewalk."

Kingston only smiled, and shook his head again. "You'll see."

* * *

It was decided they'd explore the area around Times Square that day, and spread further afield in the days afterwards. (And if Kaiba could find someone else to escort Yami around by that point there'd be no complaints from either of them, no, none at all.) It was a day spent largely in stony silence with the occasional forced bout of cordiality as Kaiba acted out the part of the tour guide, with thinly veiled insults being offered by both until, inevitably, one of them took proper offence and childish squabbling once more reigned supreme.

Yami was the injured party this time around, sick of the subtle jabs sent his way for the past few hours. "I could have your job, _Captain, _for the way you treated me at our last meeting." It had to take quite a bit of skill to pull off the title's use with such a hideously sweet tone mixed so wonderfully with condescension. "My father's interests in this city are far more important to the mayor than some puffed-up police officer, _no matter _how good the officer's records may be."

"Then take my job," Kaiba's reply was flippant, "and ask daddy darling whether he'll buy you a jewel-encrusted pin to prick that over-inflated ego of yours."

Ruby eyes glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Kaiba snorted. "You heard me, _Mr. _Mouto. Try asking your father if he'll consider throwing some cash towards sorting out his son's stuck-up attitude problem."

Yami stiffened, anger suddenly blazing. "Excuse me – _my _attitude problem? Have you looked in the mirror anytime recently, Captain Kaiba? Or is that big head of yours rammed too far up your own ass for you to pull it out again and check?"

Icy indifference radiated from the police captain. "Quite the elegant one, aren't you? Is English your major?"

Yami strongly felt like punching the brunette but, by sheer strength of will, refrained from doing so. "Are you always such a condescending _bastard, _Captain?"

Kaiba smiled a thin, wintry smile. "I have been informed so."

"…Escort me back to my suite please, _now." _It was only mid-afternoon, but Yami looked positively murderous.

"Are you tired already?" Kaiba feigned concern. "But there's still so much to see-!"

"If I spend _one_ _minute_ longer in your presence than I have to, Captain Kaiba," Yami began irritably leading the way back to the Plaza Hotel, eyes cold as flint, "all you're likely to be seeing for the next few weeks is the inside of a hospital ward after I shove you in front of an oncoming car."

Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow, gaze sweeping across his companion's slighter frame. "I'd like to see you _try, _Mr. Mouto."

"Don't tempt me," was the hissed promise in reply.

* * *

Yami appeared at the police station again the following morning, again clearly unwilling to be there. He was greeted by the officers there with mingled joy and disappointment – there was now a station-wide sweepstake (dragging in some members of other departments familiar with Kaiba too) on whether it would be Yami or Kaiba who would kill the other first and how long it would take them; Yami's survival put-out a few of the most pessimistic betters, as this meant both the company heir and the captain were still very much alive and kicking.

Yami went into Kaiba's office again. Yami and Kaiba argued again. Yami and Kaiba left the office again, and the station. The officers left behind the station smirked.

It quickly became routine.

Yami arrived at the station every morning, there was an inevitable argument, and then Yami and Kaiba left. Will commented that he could set his watch by the events; the two stubborn men who were his and his co-workers' morning entertainment were as regular as clockwork. Watching Yami enter the captain's office that morning and confront Kaiba the Irishman couldn't help but question those around him: "Whipped?"

Five sets of eyes followed their direct superior as he tried to argue, got beaten into a corner, and sighed, stuffing papers into his desk and locking it. Yami smiled and opened the office door, his 'I'll be waiting in the foyer' not lost on the officers, nor Kaiba himself, judging by the sudden twitch that had developed in the brunet's eye.

The Mouto heir ducked his head to the now smirking officers, an answering expression edging onto his own lips. Kaiba came out of his office, scowling.

"Y'know sir…" Jake tried his very hardest to hide his grin as he handed his superior his coat, "you wouldn't have to go through this rigmarole every morning if you just went and picked the guy up."

Kaiba took the coat, fixing a blue gaze on his officer. "You. Wasn't there a report due in on my desk…yesterday lunchtime?"

"Ah, _yes. _About that-"

"It better be there by the time I get back." The captain stalked off, the room's door falling shut with a soft _click _behind him.

Jake turned around; stuffing his hands into his pockets as he casually sauntered back over to Ellison's desk. A distinctly _smug _grin was fixed on the red-head. "_Whipped."_

Kaiba, meanwhile, was suffering the joys of Yami's company yet again. Their communications were still extremely stormy, so it seemed appropriate that, as he was still acting the part of a perfect guide, Kaiba should take the other out on the Circle Line to Liberty Island. The ferry ride was long and boring, and Lady Liberty herself didn't appear to spark any interest from either male. From there it was another ferry journey, and on to Ellis Island.

Yami seemed to find the new landing spot slightly more appealing, wandering around the museum and glancing at the photographs on the walls while Kaiba watched him silently, having seen them all before. They went outside and Kaiba stood patiently by while Yami stared at the thousands upon thousand of names that lined the 'wall of honour' there, the brunet again unimpressed.

In the late afternoon they went back into the city proper to go wander around Madame Toussand's, the jabs minimum aside from Kaiba wondering aloud why there wasn't a waxwork of Yami in the Chamber of Horrors. Yami elbowed him in the stomach, decorum be damned.

At the end of the day, after seeing Yami safely home to his suite at the Plaza, Kaiba was thankful to return to his own home, his apartment. Due to his days being monopolised by the

Mouto heir he often took his police work home with him at nights, a stack of reports from the various departments and his subordinates filling the desk he worked upon in his flat. Going to his kitchen he made himself some instant coffee before heading back to settle down to work for the night, only to pause midway, eyes lighting upon the smiling photograph he hung proudly in his hallway. _Mokuba. _He hadn't called the boy in a few weeks…

Guiltily Kaiba dumped his coffee mug down on the nearest flat surface (and it wasn't until later that he realised he'd dumped it down on polished wood, and that hot mug would just _have _to leave a mark, wouldn't it), and went to fetch the house phone. The number he knew by heart, and Kaiba patiently listened to the other end engage, ring once, twice, three times, before someone picked up –

"_Big brother!" _Mokuba had caller ID. _"I was wondering when you'd call – you haven't for a while, you know."_

"I know Mokie, I'm sorry." Kaiba really was contrite. "I guess I just got caught up in work."

"_Yeah…I know you've got quite a lot of it at the moment, haven't you? You still handling that mystery serial mass-murder case thing?"_

"…You know I'm not supposed to answer that question, don't you?"

Kaiba could hear his brother's smile. _"Sorry, I forgot. Er – so it's obviously all that paperwork that's occupying all your time, isn't it?" _Always blame the paperwork, the never-ending, godforsaken paperwork. _"Poor Seto."_

"I have to escort a visiting VIP's son about the city all day, every day… We don't get along very well."

Laughter. _"Do you get along well with anyone?"_

"The occasional few."

"_I've yet to meet them. Are you hiding them in your closet?" _There was a pause, Mokuba suddenly becoming a lot more serious. _"You must be exhausted, Seto. Why don't you come home? Father's capable of -"_

"No, Mokuba."

"_Seto…"_

"_No, _Mokuba; I'm happy where I am."

"_Huh." _His little brother sounded disbelieving. _Seto, when are you _ever _happy? You never smile; you never laugh…sometimes I doubt you even reach 'contentment' never mind actual _happiness!"

"Mokuba…I am happy. Trust me."

"_If you say so…" _The subject was dropped.

The two brothers talked for another twenty minutes or so, catching up on the occurrences in each other's lives. As time drew on though, and they began to trail away to the end of their conversation, Mokuba asked a question important to him:

"…_What should I tell Noa?"_

"Why must you tell Noa anything?" Seto turned to look out of his window, at the lights of New York City properly coming to life in the early evening.

"_He'd be upset if he knew you called and he was never told. You _are _so rarely in contact with any of us, you know."_

"Since when have you included _Noa _in the 'us'?"

"_Why shouldn't he be? He _is _family, big brother. And he misses you."_

"He needs to learn to stop pining over things and get on with his life." Kaiba's tone was brusque.

"_Seto…you can be awfully cold towards him. You _know -"

"I _know _I know, Mokuba." Kaiba brushed the rest of his brother's sentence off. "But I still don't care. It was his choice – remember that."

A soft sigh from the other end of the line. _"I remember, big brother. Sometimes though…I just wish…" _Mokuba trailed off. _"I'd best let you get on with your job now. No doubt you're busy as usual tonight."_

"Yes."

"_Goodnight, Seto. Love you."_

"Goodnight, Mokuba. Sleep well." Kaiba ended the connection. Thoughtfully, he studied the receiver in his hand, before replacing it in his cradle. His coffee, when he went to fetch it, was lukewarm and not worth drinking, so Kaiba went to pour it down the sink and make himself a new cup.

* * *

The next day Yami arrived at the station in Times Square late. Again it was to the disappointment of a handful of betters who cheerily waved goodbye to their cash as they just as cheerily –and not a touch resignedly – bid the Mouto heir a pleasant good morning.

Kaiba was not best pleased.

"Do you know what time it is?" Never let it be said the captain didn't know how to start the day off with a sunny greeting. Not even allowing Yami to reply, "Where have you been?"

"I had a lie-in." Crimson eyes blinked at him, attempting innocence as their owner moved into Kaiba's personal office. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Why didn't you inform me you were going to have a lie-in?" Annoyance fair crackled off of Kaiba. "I've been waiting for you for an hour and a half!"

"Why?" Yami took a seat, ignoring the brunet's temper. He was wearing shorts to counter the tremendous heat outside, and a loose sleeveless shirt. "Was there some set time I was due here this morning or something? If so, _I _most certainly wasn't aware of it."

A snarl. "Don't play the fool, Mouto; it doesn't suit you. You've arrived at this station for the past week or so at exactly the same time for the past two weeks – why did you suddenly change that _today?_"

Yami tutted at him. "You should really learn to be more flexible Kaiba – didn't I tell you that first day you shouldn't make assumptions? It's a terrible habit, really."

"Why you -"

"I thought we could go for a picnic in Central Park today." Yami brightly cut the other off, rising to his feet. "An impromptu picnic – there's this place selling sushi not far away, and we could take that and some…well, whatever you like, really. Do you like sushi? If you don't I'm pretty sure they do some teriyaki we could get instead."

"I like both sushi and teriyaki but -"

"Good!" Yami moved back over to the door, opening it and making shooing motions at his companion. "Hurry up, hm? I haven't eaten today yet."

Kaiba…just didn't quite know what to say. He was still annoyed, but now his annoyance was all jumbled up with bemusement, embarrassment and irritation, and all he could think of to say as he stomped out after the foreign youth was a rather lofty, "Well, whose fault is _that? _Those of us who rise early at least manage to eat something before we go around vexing others."

"I vex you, Captain?" A glittering smirk was tossed back over a nearly-bare shoulder at the brunet, Yami leading the way to food.

Kaiba scowled at him. "Don't ask stupid questions."

They bought both sushi and teriyaki, and ate them in Central Park sitting on the grass. It was a boiling hot day, with the sun beating down overhead and barely a cloud in the sky, and so after they'd finished their meal Yami drank some of the water they'd brought as well before sprawling out comfortably on the ground, dozing in the sunshine.

Ridiculously, only one thing popped into Kaiba's mind. "I hope you brought sun-cream."

"Put it on before I left the Plaza this morning." A lazy smile from Yami, the youth twisting about a little so he could look at his companion. "Not that I burn all that easily anyway; I got my complexion from my mother. _You, _on the other hand," the teen pushed himself up onto his knees before brushing a hand across the other male's high cheekbones, "you've already caught the sun."

Kaiba swatted the hand away. "So I burn quickly, big deal."

"It is if my escort gets sunstroke." Yami leaned around the captain for the bag he'd brought with him, rummaging within for something or other. Despite himself, Kaiba's eyes found themselves slipping to the shortly-exposed skin of his companion's stomach, and then onwards down to Yami's tanned calves, put in such a position by their owner.

And then Yami turned around. Hastily Kaiba tried to put his eyes back where they were supposed to have been, but Yami seemed perfectly aware of what the captain had been looking at anyway, judging by the vaguely amused twist of the lips present on the Asian youth's face. He brandished some sun-screen at Kaiba.

"Here, put this on, have some more water to drink and we can go."

"Are you attempting to _mother _me?"

"Kami-sama, no; I _fail_ at being maternal. I can just think of a thousand and one better things to do than looking after a guy with sunstroke."

"So touched you care." Kaiba began applying the cream. Although he hated to admit it, his charge had a point. And it would be deeply embarrassing for a police captain of his calibre to be off ill for a period of time just because he'd caught a little too much sun.

"You know," Yami remarked conversationally, glancing out across the park where other groups were picnicking, kicking a football around, tossing a frisbee, "you don't even _try _to hide your utter contempt for me."

"Should I?" Kaiba was all fake sincerity, still covering his exposed skin with sun-screen. "After all, I wouldn't ant to damage your _delicate _little feelings."

"I'd rather you were your obnoxious self, actually." Yami's reply was almost absent-minded. "I get enough of all the two-faced back-stabbing at my father's company. Compared to them, your sheer lack of _any _social niceties could almost be classed as a relief."

Despite himself, Kaiba was curious. "How's that?"

"I know where I stand with you…how you view me. You're not afraid to tell me the truth – or your opinion, for that matter." A dry note entered the CEO's son's voice. "Even when I don't want it."

A pause. "I'm flattered you rate me so highly." For the first time in Yami's hearing, a trace of amusement entered Kaiba's tone, the captain closing the bottle of sun-cream, finished applying it. The olive branch had been cautiously offered, and just as cautiously taken hold of. The bridge between the two was still tenuous, at best.

"Don't thank me yet." Dark lashes were batted almost coyly at him, the smirk Kaiba was beginning to accustom with Yami, and the laughing glow in those dark red eyes, both present. "Ice-cream still beats you hands-down."

"…Was that a hint…?" Almost _palpable _amusement.

Yami nodded his head in the direction of the Park's nearest exit. "There's an ice-cream parlour out that way; care to join me for dessert?"

"…Do I have an option?"

Cheerily: "Not at all. Do you ever?"

* * *

Yami wanted to go to a nightclub. Kaiba Did Not Think That Was A Good Idea. For a start, Yami was underage. For a second, Kaiba had learned quite quickly on that looking after someone who had had too much to drink was a lot harder than hauling around someone who was sober. For a third, this would probably involve Kaiba dancing. Kaiba did not _like _going out dancing, as he was invariably set-on by males and females alike begging him for a dance, a hug, a kiss, and _more. _Kaiba did not like being propositioned to by drunkards outside a nightclub's toilets. And yet Yami insisted.

Kaiba tried all he could think of to put the other off, and yet Yami refused to be swayed. Kaiba's superior, called upon for assistance, merely offered something about the youth being a 'special case' (and by 'special' Kaiba had no doubt the man meant 'son of wealthy businessman very likely to invest in the city'), and how if Kaiba didn't mention anything –

The world and its dog were against the brunet captain.

And so it came to pass that Kaiba found himself calling into the Plaza Hotel one evening, waiting for Yami to come down from his suite so they could go. So very reluctantly the captain had gotten rid of his uniform for the night, keeping only his badge and his gun – both hidden inside the lining of the white sleeveless trench-coat he wore over his much tighter black shirt and trousers. The total contrast was somewhere between startling and intimidating but it suited the rather austere brunet, earning the young man more than a few appreciative glances from passers-by. When Yami finally appeared, however…

Well, most of the attention went straight to him.

The Plaza Hotel wasn't really frequented all that much by leather-clad teenagers, and the concierge and guests alike were all staring as Yami breezed out of the elevator and over to his waiting guardian escort. He was still wearing that golden pendant thing he loved so much around his neck. The polite, (barely) socially-acceptable CEO's son image had gone…well, pretty much straight out of the window. And as the Plaza had many windows the image could've afforded to pick and choose before heading for a nosedive.

Yami, oh poured-into-black-leather-and-positively-_draped-_in-belts-and-chains Yami, looked stunning. To the point where looking at him felt pretty much equivalent to being smacked in the face by an extremely large brick.

"You…you…" Kaiba managed to tear his gaze away from…well, Yami's crotch. (But the youth just _didn't _need to know that.) How did the youth _fit _into those pants and still have blood left in his lower regions? "What the hell are you wearing?!"

Yami smirked, giving the police captain a spin. "Don't you like it?"

Lips parted, Kaiba was suddenly speechless.

Yami's smirk grew, the young man stepping forwards and laying a casual hand on the brunet's chest, fingers splayed. Yami's head tilted to the side, crimson eyes teasing as they looked up into blue. "…But I thought you _liked _my clothes." His voice was soft, warm breath tickling Kaiba's neck. "You were certainly staringenough…" Colour immediately stained pale cheeks, Yami chuckling softly as Kaiba pushed him none-too-gently away. "Rather defensive of you – no, Seto?"

Kaiba ignored the question. "Do you often go out dressed like that?" If he didit was a bloody _miracle _he hadn't been jumped. Yami was…Yami looked like – _well. _There wasn't a polite word he could use to sum it up aptly. Was _this _the reason the Mouto CEO had wanted his son to have an escort? Because Kaiba could see the potential problems Yami's choice of clubbing outfit would have for an unsuspecting populace.

Kaiba didn't, of course, think enough about how striking he himself looked – no, that thought never really crossed his mind. But seeing both the captain and the Mouto heir side by side dressed in such a manner…quite a few people didn't know what had hit them.

Climbing into a car Kaiba drove them along to where they wanted to go – or at least attempted to do so anyway. Reaching a set of traffic lights everything ground to a halt. There was a couple in the car in front seemingly trying to eat each others' faces off and while that was acceptable when the lights were on red, when they reached green –

Yami laughed at the disgruntled expression on his companion's face. "Leave them be, Captain. I don't mind, and they'll notice the lights have changed soon enough."

Kaiba scowled, but refrained from hitting the horn. "There are _places _to make out; why did they have to do it at the lights in their car?"

"Don't tell me you've never made out in the car, Kaiba!" Yami looked amused at the disgust in the other's voice. "And there was I thinking _everyone _had done it."

"I've made out in a car before!" Kaiba couldn't help the defensiveness in his tone, and at Yami's raised eyebrow he added rather lamely: "Just not at a set of traffic lights."

"Who with?" Yami leaned towards him a little bit, smiling.

Kaiba scowled again. "That's none of your business."

"Guy or girl?" Yami's smile became a slight smirk when his brunet companion twitched visibly at the question.

"I told you: - that's _none _of your business." Kaiba didn't even try to hide the growl in his words. The couple in the car in front seemed to have finally become aware the light was on green, the driver hurriedly detaching himself from his date to move the car forward. Kaiba, stepping on the gas, followed suit.

For a short time Yami was quiet, but then he suddenly asked, "Did you love him?"

Startled by the abruptness of the question Kaiba jumped, a little angry to have been taken by surprise. _"Mouto, _whether I loved him or not is really none of your con-" Yami's smirk was satisfied, Kaiba halting mid-word as he realised he'd just been tricked. The overwhelming urge to throttle his smug charge was strong. "You little -"

"Name-calling isn't very _mature, _Captain." Yami was perfectly demure, sitting straight with his hands on his lap and his smile perfectly sweet. An angel save for the horns Kaiba could _see _growing either side of his far-too-innocent face. _"So," _pretty eyes tuned his way again, lips curving up again to become delightfully wicked, "was he a good kisser?"

Kaiba tried to concentrate on the road, a little embarrassed by the other's frankness. "These questions are rather forward of you. I thought the Japanese were a polite culture?"

"My mother was Egyptian." Kaiba didn't have to look to know the laughing, liquid glow would be in Yami's eyes – he could hear it in the younger male's voice. "How did you meet him?"

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" An attempt to divert the topic.

Yami wasn't to be dissuaded. "Curiosity. You seem a hard man to like – never mind _love – _Captain Kaiba; I'm curious as to what made this one boy a miracle worker. He must've had the patience of a saint. How did you meet him?"

With a sigh, Kaiba gave in. "Family."

"They're often to blame for quite a nu-"

"We're here." Kaiba parked the car, brusquely cutting the other off by undoing his seatbelt and climbing out.

Somewhat put-out Yami scrambled out after him, confused as well when Kaiba steered him _away _from what was noticeably the front entrance to the club they were heading for. The pounding music was loudest there. "Why are we-?"

"You're underage, remember?" Kaiba didn't look down at his companion, guiding the other along by the elbow. They had to go down a ridiculously long and pointless dark alley, and then turn left and go down another alley to get to the back of the club. Not something you wanted to do on your own. "I had to call in a favour, and we'll be going in another way so no-one gets a picture of you going into a club – underage."

"…You surprise me; that actually makes sense." One scathing glance was all Kaiba spared for that comment before a voice from ahead of them broke their conversation – the doorman.

"Captain," the man looked pleased to see them, "I was wondering when you'd show your ass I've got to lock this door some time tonight you know."

"My apologies, I was waiting for the prima donna here to get dressed." Kaiba gestured to Yami, who scowled at the nickname.

"Ah, Mr. Mouto." The doorman grinned down at the youngest of them. "Liking NYC so far?"

Yami nodded, about to reply, but Kaiba cut him off again. "How do you know who he is?"

A shrug from the doorman. "It's on the grapevine, Captain – didn't you know? Everyone knows about the business prospects Mouto Corporation's offering and how quickly the mayor's ready to jump on the CEO at the slightest hint of investment – and there's plenty rumours circulating about the poor, handsome little heir who was unlucky enough to get stuck in the dragon's care."

"'Dragon'?" Yami was amused.

Kaiba was too busy inwardly groaning. _Why is it the more secret something is meant to be the more people always seem to know about it? _"Never mind that;" he nodded a head past the one standing in their way, "can we go in now?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." The doormen opened the door behind him, and stepped to the side. "Give me a holler when you want out again and I'll make sure the way's open for you." Kaiba nodded his thanks, and he and Yami moved on and into the club.

The music hit them like a slap to the face. Yami vanished into the crowds as soon as he was able and a little worriedly Kaiba let him go, fetching some soft drinks from the bar and taking them to a quiet table bordering not far off the dance floor, where he could keep a beady eye on his exuberant charge. Yami had some…interesting ways of dancing, not that his ever-changing, over-eager partners were complaining, and so when the spiky-haired youth finally got fed-up dancing and found Kaiba through the masses the police captain really couldn't hide the sarcasm in his voice. "Have fun?"

"Of course!" Yami shot him a flushed, happy look, downing some of the drink the elder had bought him. "I love dancing. Can I have some alcohol in this?" He waved his glass.

"_No." _Kaiba's tone was flat. "It's bad enough you're in a club underage – I'm not adding drinking to the list." He twirled the straw in his own glass, ice cubes clinking together. "And you called _that _'dancing'? Your partner was blatantly groping your ass."

"Your point? _I _think I have a nice ass." Yami stood up in a rush, turning around and striking a pose. "Don't you?"

Kaiba's face coloured and he choked – the noise and expression hastily smothered in a sip of his cocktail. "…_Regardless _of whether you have a nice ass or not, you shouldn't attract too much attention to yourself. Remember, you're not really supposed to be here."

Thwarted, Yami took a seat again. "You never _do _lighten up, do you?" At the glare he received in reply the Japanese-Egyptian teen sighed. "I thought not. You know…" a contemplative pause, "I think you'd look good with green hair."

For the second time that night Kaiba choked, this time on the liquid he had been attempting to swallow. _"What?"_

"Well…more of a bluey-green/greeny-blue. Aqua? I think you'd suit aqua hair."

"I don't _want _aqua hair."

"But it would suit you!"

"_No."_

"Fine," an almost sulky pout, Yami staring down into his drink, "since you won't buy me alcohol, can I try some of your cocktail?"

Kaiba guarded his drink. "It's no different from yours."

Yami frowned. "_Yours _is alcohol-free too?"

"I don't drink on-duty." A sniff – Kaiba had his professional integrity to uphold.

Complaint: "But when I'm around you're _always _on duty."

"_Exactly."_

"Don't you hate me for that then? Your lack of alcohol?"

"I'm a coffee addict, not an alcoholic."

Yami smiled wryly at that. "You should dance with me."

"Didn't I already comment on your style of dancing before?" Kaiba drained his glass. "I'm going back to the bar; would you like another drink?"

A hopeful glance, "Can I have one with alcohol…?"

"_No." _Yami sighed, and disappeared back to the dance floor.

The night passed like that. Yami danced, swapping partners with every song, to the dismay of quite a few of them that had been attempting to wrangle the foreign youth's number. Kaiba watched Yami; ready to step in should anything get out of hand, occasionally going to the bar to get in more drinks for himself and for Yami when the teenager decided to take a break between songs. They didn't talk much, in those little interludes. It was hard to hear over the music, and they didn't really have much to talk about anyway.

In the early hours, Kaiba stepped in to try and coax his charge home for the night. Yami hadn't been dancing for a good few songs; too busy chatting with a group of young people. When Kaiba approached and tried to persuade the other it was time to go Yami only laughed slightly giddily, curling one arm around the taller man's waist. His lips were stained blue by some sugary powder. "Kaiba-kun, you _really _ought to lighten up." He leaned against the other firmly, warm breath smelling faintly of blueberries and vodka.

"I see you found some alcohol then, regardless of my 'ban'." Kaiba looked down at the youth wound around him, cool. "What did you trade for the privilege?" He'd pulled Yami away from the larger group, ignoring their protests.

"Naught but my company and a smile, I assure you." Yami reached out with his free hand, snagging the glass of blue liquid on the table beside them and pressing it to Kaiba's mouth. "Try it."

"I'd rather not -"

"Try it!" Yami was quite insistent. "If you don't like it I shan't bother you anymore."

The glass' rim was powdered with azure-coloured sugar Kaiba noted, bright and fizzing in his mouth as Yami tilted the glass for him to drink. Distantly the brunet wondered whether Yami's blue lips tasted as sweet as the sugar, even as the spirits finally hit his throat, filling his mouth and mind with a pleasant burning and the hint of blueberries.

The drink gone – and please god let that one glass be too much over the driving limit for him -, Yami decided to be irritating again, sliding around to Kaiba's back and wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist from behind. "Dance with me."

The police captain didn't reply immediately, instead coolly taking the hands that encircled him, twisting around and holding slender arms above his would-be partner's head.

Sapphire and ruby met.

"Get your hands off of me."

Yami smirked, stepping closer to the brunet till he looked up almost directly into the face of the taller man. "I never put you down for bondage Seto, but if you _like _it…" his words dipped to a purr, "I'm sure we could reach an agreement."

Kaiba pulled a face. "Just _how _much did you drink before I came over here?" It couldn't have been _that _much, surely? "We need to get you home."

"Not yet;" Yami complained, "the night is still young!"

"No," Kaiba countered, "the night is getting very old, very quickly, and you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk; I'm sociable."

"Is _that _what you call it in Japan?"

"…_Relax, _Seto. Live a little." Gently, Yami tugged his hands out of the captain's grip, sliding them down to loop around the man's neck. He moved closer to the other, pressing himself against Kaiba's lean frame. Soft, commanding words were whispered directly into his ear. "Dance with me…"

Kaiba still wasn't convinced. "We're going home straight after this song."

"I'm fine with that." Yami offered no argument, peacefully laying one head against the other's chest. He seemed tired, but who wouldn't be after all the dancing he'd done?

Surprising Kaiba, Yami behaved himself for the song. The half-Asian teenager danced closely but carefully, the music playing – thankfully – one of the slower pieces of the night. When it was done he was agreeably led along as Kaiba hooked his doorman to open the back door again, and then they both out in the breeze of the dead night, pretty much alone.

Yami shivered in his sleeveless top. "Can we hurry back to the car?" He sounded sober and Kaiba looked at him thoughtfully – _had _the other been drunk back there? "It's cold out here."

"Not really, it was just exceptionally warm inside." Still, Kaiba took off his trench-coat and offered it to his companion – after removing his badge and gun, of course, and stuffing them into a pocket in his trousers. The brunet's shirt had sleeves, and the cold didn't affect him all that much. Yami took the offered layer with a grateful smile, draping the coat about himself protectively. The two of them set off down the maze of alleys back to the car, and from there, their respective beds.

Only…there were three people blocking their way, the trio spread out so it was physically impossible to get past. The alley was narrow and the light was poor, and so Kaiba instinctively bristled when he saw them up ahead. _Nobody _who hung around alleys at this time of night had something good on their agenda. And one against three was never good odds so –

"Yami?" Stunned, Kaiba could only watch as the teen advanced a few steps, seemingly trying to get a better look at those blocking their way – was the youth mad? "Yami, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The brunet moved forward as well, grabbing the other's arm and trying to pull him away. "We have to go, _now."_

The three people ahead of them hadn't moved and Yami was staring past Kaiba at them, staring, staring, _staring, _and his eyes were slightly hollow and his voice was small when he spoke again. "The light's gone…"

"What?" Kaiba risked a glance at the ones blocking their way and it was true the light seemed even poorer than before that was only a reason to get _away -_

"Where did all the light go?"

"It's night, Yami, light disappears when the sun goes down now can we -" Kaiba halted mid-sentence, confused by the billowing purple-black mist that suddenly seemed to be coiling around his ankles. Looking around he could see the clouds crawling up the sides of the alley too. Where…where had that come from? And it was so cold, and that hideous _smell _that rolled along with it –

Kaiba covered his nose; it smelled as though something had died. It wouldn't surprise him considering they were in a back-alley in New York, but still… That was _disgusting. _"Yami," he turned the other to look at him, "come on." He dragged the youth along with him but Yami kept looking back behind them, the weird pendant around his neck glittering, glowing in the light but there _was _no lightin the alley. They walked slowly, trying to keep quiet and not attract attention because obviously the trio blocking their way couldn't have seen them else they would've moved or said _something_ -

And then they heard the footsteps.

Kaiba had had training for combat situations; Kaiba had experienced real-life combat situations before, and Kaiba knew the worst thing you could do was to stop _and look back _at the one after you but still. Kaiba stopped. And Yami stopped. Because of those dreadful, soft, slithering footsteps, they both stopped and looked back.

They regretted it.

They were being pursued by walking corpses – what other way was there to describe them? _Zombie_ came to Kaiba's mind but even mid-horror the idea was dismissed as being too genre-specific and cliché, even when blue eyes raked across flesh that was literally rotting on the bone, spoiled meat a horrible black mush that dripped down the limbs and faces of these white-eyed monsters, these stumbling chunks of meat that stunk and staggered and groaned and literally had maggots feasting on them – they couldn't be alive. One of the trio had its neck at a physically impossible angle; another had no jaw, a gaping mass of black and red and an open throat for a mouth. The third corpse had its chest slashed open to the ribcage beneath, and all three were staggering towards Yami and Kaiba, arms outstretched.

Kaiba did the most logical thing that came to mind. He raised his gun, and shot at them.

The bullets tore through putrid flesh, globlets of dead matter flying off the reanimated corpses as they shuffled towards them. But – they didn't stop. They just didn't stop and the still-rational part of Kaiba's brain pointed out calmly that of _course _they didn't stop; did Kaiba really think firing a few bullets at things that were already dead and therefore impervious to pain was really going to do anything?

Kaiba's somewhat panicked side coolly told the rational side to shut its mouth, and proposed that running like bloody hell would be a good idea. Kaiba's rational side – silently – agreed.

Kaiba grabbed Yami's hand and pulled the youth away into a stumbling run – the boy seemed to be deep in shock, frozen in horror, revulsion, but with a bit of coaxing and dragging Kaiba got his legs working in mechanical autopilot, step after step after step with those even more sickening steps behind –

Zombies were meant to be slow, weren't they? Zombies were always slow in the movies! (Not that Kaiba really watched all that many zombie films, but he had Mokuba's wisdom to draw upon, and the speed of zombies was something Mokuba always liked to complain about when watching horror movies.) And yet for all the running they did they seemed to be getting nowhere – had the alley always been this long? It hadn't seemed so long when they'd been walking down it the other way, and those stinking corpses were surely catching up –

And then Yami's pendant glittered brighter, and it had to be a trick of the light because it glowed white, but there _wasn't any light _and suddenly when they were running somewhere they were getting somewhere and it was out of that horrible, cold, crawling mist, Kaiba still dragging Yami along the long way around back to the car and then they were driving, driving, _driving _as fast and far away from zombies and corpses and alleys and mist as they could.

Yami never spoke for a full ten minutes afterwards before pleading: "Kaiba stop…please stop the car."

"What? Are you serious?" The police captain shook his head vehemently. "I'm not stopping this car until you're safe back in your suite and -"

Yami looked white, his cheeks vaguely tinged with green. "Stop the damn car, Kaiba; else I'm throwing up on your upholstery."

Kaiba stopped the car. Yami stumbled out of it, the other male watching him protectively, and proceeded to void his stomach of all its contents for the day by the side of the road. Dizzy, feeling _extremely _ill afterwards, Yami allowed Kaiba to rub his back, hold him as he drew in great lungfuls of air to try and steady himself. When Yami claimed to feel somewhat more human again, they turned around and headed back for the car –

Only to smack straight into another individual in their way.

Yami had about three milliseconds to take in white hair, pale skin and a dark bruise adorning one delicate-looking cheekbone before he raised his hand, stopping Kaiba from instinctively firing his gun. The captain was spooked from their earlier encounter, and a jumpy man with a gun was prone to shoot first, regret later.

Ruby eyes widened at the person before them. _"…Ryou…?"_

* * *

**Shadow:** (quickly bows and then dashes for the hills as people start hunting out their pitchforks)


End file.
